Fangs
by cait83
Summary: A present for a friend of mine who asked an "important" question to Jason and Jordan during the BBM con in London june 12-14 2009


Disclaimer: You recognise it then I probably don't own it. I'm just borrowing the guys for some playtime fun

Author note: This is inspired by my trip to London. Hope you guys like it. A present for a friend of mine who asked Jason and Jordan the interesting question on every girls mind LOL

Rated R just to be safe (basically, I'd rather rate it too high than too low)

Please leave comments, it's the only food my muses accept…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you ever compared?"

Josef looked at her with an arched eyebrow, prompting her to continue.

"I mean, has there ever been a competition between you guys? You know… as to the size of your… fangs?"

Josef chuckled.

"Why do you ask, doll?"

She started to go slightly pink but insisted, she'd wanted to ask this for quite some time and none of the other girls seemed to.

"Just wondering… so, who has the bigger fangs?"

"Me, of course" Josef gave her a look, as if daring her to contradict him. She grinned and giggled a little then turned her head as she heard a movement. Her smile grew a little teasing when she saw Josh coming closer. She knew he must have heard them.

"What do you say Josh? Do you out fang him?"

Josh grinned at her.

"Of course, mine are the biggest"

Josef sighed and shook his head.

"The confidence of youth", he sighed and then flashed a fangy grin at Josh.

"Interesting… how about Mick?" she asked, giggling.

"What about me?" Mick asked as he entered the room. He raised an eyebrow and smiled a little as he walked over to greet her with a warm hug. She flushed pink with excitement as she felt his body against hers. When he pulled back she smiled at him.

"We are talking fang sizes. Do you out fang Josef and Josh?"

Mick did a double take and stared at her for a moment then shook his head and chuckled. He moved in behind her, his arm snaking around her waist as he pressed her back against his chest. She shivered and felt her knees go weak as he grazed a fang over her neck.

"What do you think, sweetheart?" his voice husky, almost a whisper, stirring the air against her neck. She had to swallow several times to find her voice.

"I'm not sure, that's why I'm asking"

Mick looked up and his eyes met Josef's icy blue. She watched as they seemed to almost have a conversation with their eyes and then Josef grinned and got up from his seat with a nod. Mick then turned to Josh, whose ice blue eyes were fixed at her pulse point.

"Josh, come over here. I think it's about time you get a taste of our little girl here"

Josh flashed a fangy grin and moved faster than she could see over to her side. Mick's arm was still around her waist, supporting her. Josef strolled closer to stand right in front of her. He traced fingers over her cheek and clicked his teeth when she turned pink again.

"Such a delicious colour on you, doll"

Her colour went a deeper shade of pink and he chuckled. She gasped and turned her eyes to Josh when she felt her arm being lifted and fangs grazing against the skin on her wrist.

"Careful Josh, just like I showed you"

Josh smiled at her, flashing his fangs, then licked a path along the inside of her arm. The feeling of his tongue against her skin made her shiver and she felt Mick's arm tighten around her waist. Josef suddenly came closer and she could feel his hard body pressing against her front, Mick behind her and Josh at her arm. She swore she must have died and gone to heaven this was too good to be true.

Josef leaned down and kissed a wet trail over her collarbone then up her neck. Mick grazed a fang along the vein on the other side of her neck. Josh grazed his fangs against her wrist, knicking her gently and licking up the tiny droplets. As her taste hit his tongue he began to purr with excitement.

Josh found his spot and hovered above it, listening to her heart beats. He grinned as he heard them beating fast and scented her anticipation and the arousal on the air. He pierced her skin and growled as he was rewarded with the delicious gift of her red essence flowing freely into his mouth.

She gasped and leaned her head back against Mick as she felt the first pain then the pleasure course through her as Josh bit down on her wrist. Mick's arm tightened around her and Josef pressed closer to support her. Wedging her between his and Mick's body. She moaned as she felt them both hard against her.

In perfect unison, Mick and Josef leaned in against her neck. Mick on her right side, Josef on the left. Their fangs grazing her neck as they sought out the perfect spot. Then they struck. Both pierced her neck at the same time, growling as her blood hit their tongues even sweeter than usual from the pleasure of Josh feeding on her arm.

She let out a tiny scream at the intense pain from their bite then moaned and groaned as the pleasure she was feeling tripled. Their mouths moving in unison against her skin. Their bodies hard against her soft one. The pleasure was more intense than anything she had ever felt before and within second she felt herself shaking with the most intense release of her life.

Mick and Josef quickly withdrew their fangs and licked her wounds closed, closely followed by Josh licking the wounds on her wrist. Ever so gently Mick scooped her up in his arms to carry her over to the couch and sat down with her on his lap, listening to her heart beats to make sure they hadn't overdone it.

"Are you ok, Ros?" he asked softly, gently stroking away a strand of hair from her forehead. Tiredly she smiled and gave a slight nod to let him know she was doing ok. She felt tired but satiated. More satisfied than ever before.

Josef chuckled a little and leaned down to kiss the top of her head before he sat down in one of the chairs, his legs crossed as he leaned back. Josh smiled sweetly at her and lifted up her hand, kissing the fresh wounds on her wrist.

"Thank you" he said then sank down to sit on the couch a bit away from her and Mick.

"So Ros… who has the bigger fangs?"


End file.
